L'affaire du papillon
by Nemo77
Summary: Un assassin à l'oeuvre depuis 20 ans et jamais arrêté refait surface. Cette fois-ci, les enquêteurs sont bien décidés à mettre un terme à ses méfaits. Mais à quel prix? Traduction d'une fic de Crazy Victoria. Fic finie en 15 chapitres en VO
1. Pretty Vegas

**L'affaire de l'homme papillon.**

**Auteur:** Crazy Victoria.

**Traductrice: **Angel's heaven.

**Note d'auteur:** ma nouvelle histoire –ce n'était pas prévu de cette façon, vu que je travaille sur quatre autres histoires, mais elle a jailli dans ma tête et suppliait d'être écrite. En plus, je voulais faire un cross-over des trois séries depuis très, très longtemps. C'est un GC (1). Si vous n'aimez pas GC…/hausse les épaules/. De toute façon… appréciez !

**Note de traduction:** Voici une nouvelle traduction. L'histoire d'origine est signée de Crazy Victoria. Merci à elle de m'avoir donné son accord pour le faire. Cette fic est terminée en 15 chapitres. Quant aux titres des chapitres, je ne les ai pas traduits pour la bonne et simple raison qu'il s'agit de titres de chansons plus ou moins modifiés. J'espère que ça ne vous gêne pas et que vous aimerez cette nouvelle traduction autant que j'ai eu plaisir à la faire. Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 1: **Pretty Vegas.

Miami

10 heures du matin.

Enceinte du parking du MINT.

Horatio Caine fronçait les sourcils.

Ce qui en elle-même n'était pas une chose inhabituelle. Caine passait beaucoup de son temps à froncer des sourcils, que ce soit quand il pensait, sous le coup de la colère ou non. Il fronçait encore les sourcils. Et tous autour de lui restèrent silencieux.

-Hemm, Horatio ?

Eric Delko regarda son patron d'un air interrogateur. Caine ne répondit pas. Il passait en revue l'enceinte du parking dans lequel ils se trouvaient, Miami Beach à peine caché par les gratte-ciel. Son front était plissé.

-Nous avons un problème », fit-il finalement.

Sa voix était grave, rauque –et sérieuse.

-Et bien oui, Horatio », déclara Tim Speedle, accroupi près d'un corps qui était affalé par terre.

Près de lui, Calleigh Duquesne tenait un appareil photo et fixait Horatio en ayant l'air d'attendre.

-Non, Speed, je veux dire un gros problème. N'as-tu rien remarqué d'inhabituel à propos de cette scène de crime ?

Il montra le corps, une large coupure au niveau du cœur, presque cachée par la peinture qui couvrait le corps nu. Le cadavre de la victime avait été la toile de son tueur –elle était décorée d'un motif complexe, le tout mis ensemble semblant former ce qui ressemblait à l'aile d'un papillon.

-Donne-moi un petit moment, Horatio ». Speed prit un cliché de la femme avec le Canon. » Mais qu'y a-t-il de spécial à propos de celle-ci ? Ça ressemble à l'acte d'un pervers, pour moi.

-Touche le corps.

-Horatio ?

-Touche-le, Speed.

N'osant pas poser de question à son patron, Speedle passa son doigt sur l'épaule. Une faible trace de couleur reste sur son gant en latex.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »demanda Calleigh.

Caine ne dit rien. Il fronça les sourcils, enfila ses lunettes de soleil et soupira.

-Je crois que nous aurons besoin de passer un coup de fil.

New York City.

13 heures.

Central Park.

Mac Taylor était perplexe.

Ça arrivait souvent. Être perplexe était sa façon de passer du stade de « sans preuve « à celui de « au courant ». Mais là encore, c'était un peu frustrant. Et par-dessus tout, il faisait une chaleur torride au cœur de New York tandis qu'il se tenait là avec un groupe d'hommes et de femmes dans le parc le plus célèbre de la ville.

-Á quoi pensez-vous, patron ? » demanda Don Flack à son supérieur.

Mac secoua la tête.

-Je ne sais pas », dit-il.

Le corps d'une femme gisant nue, complètement peint comme l'aile gauche d'un paillon, était dérangeant, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire.

-La substance sur son corps est encore humide.

Stella Bonasera avait l'air surprise. Aiden Burn prit rapidement quelques pellicules de photos avec l'appareil qui était pendu autour de son cou. Stella leva les yeux sur l'homme devant elle.

-Ça a l'air familier, Mac.

Mac ne dit rien. Il étudia le corps pendant quelques instants puis il parla.

-J'ai vu ça avant, tu as raison, Stella. Mais c'était il y a des années », dit-il en marmonnant à moitié la dernière partie pour lui-même tandis qu'il observait la scène autour d'eux.

Danny Messer était gêné.

-Voulez-vous entrer dans les détails ?

Une fois encore, Mac secoua la tête.

-C'est trop tôt pour en parler. Nous devons d'abord amener le corps à Sheldon.

Stella le regarda.

-Et avant, que faisons-nous ?

Mac sourit.

-Nous passons un coup de téléphone.

Las Vegas.

11 heures du matin.

Maison de Gil Grissom.

Gil Grissom dormait.

Ces jours-ci, c'était une chose bien inhabituelle pour lui. Entre des triples homicides, un cambriolage, Conrad Ecklie et les rapports d'enquête en cours s'amoncelant, Grissom avait rarement vu la maison qu'il appelait domicile. Alors quand il eut finalement clos le dossier du cambriolage, Grissom avait pris la direction de la sortie conduit jusqu'à chez lui et s'était effondré sur le lit. Le seul signe qu'il était vivant était le soulèvement et l'abaissement régulier de sa poitrine alors qu'il dormait. En dehors de ça, l'entomologiste était mort au monde.

C'est pourquoi il n'entendit pas les quatre premières sonneries de son téléphone quand il se mit à sonner sur la table de chevet. Le cherchant à l'aveuglette, ses doigts se refermèrent finalement sur le plastique froid du téléphone à présent détesté et appuya dessus.

-Grissom », marmonna-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée.

-Hey, la Belle au Bois Dormant ». La voix sensuelle de Catherine Willows émergea du téléphone. « Je déteste vraiment vous réveiller, mais je viens juste de recevoir un appel d'Horatio Caine venant de Miami. Ils ont une scène de crime. New York aussi.

Grissom s'assit, maintenant complètement réveillé.

-Comment ça, une scène de crime ?

-Une scène de crime de douze ans », répondit-elle. « Vous vous souvenez du Papillon ?

Grissom faillit échapper le téléphone. Il sortit rapidement du lit et commença à fouiller autour de son placard à la recherche de vêtements propres.

-L'appel est arrivé quand ? » demanda-t-il, sortant un polo de la penderie.

-Il y a vingt minutes. J'ai cherché dans la base de données, juste pour être certain -c'est lui, Gil.

-Okay…Imprimez les dossiers de l'ancienne affaire et venez me voir à mon bureau. J'y arriverai dans vingt minutes.

-OK, j'y serai. Et Gil ?

-Oui ?

-Ne mettez pas cette chemise.

-Cath, qu'est-ce que…

-Mettez plutôt la brun clair. Vous mettez beaucoup trop de noir.

Le téléphone se coupa et Grissom commença à s'habiller –mais pas avant d'avoir choisi la chemise brun clair dans l'armoire et d'y avoir remis la noire.

oOoOoOo

Note d'auteur: vous avez aimé ? Vous avez détesté ? Vous avez envie de balancer votre clavier ? Faites-le moi savoir !

(1) Grissom/ Catherine, pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris (NdT).


	2. Leavin' on a jet plane

**L'affaire de l'homme papillon.**

**Auteur:** Crazy Victoria.

**Traductrice: **Angel's heaven.

**Chapitre 2** : Leavin' on a jet plane

Las Vegas

11h30

Laboratoire de criminalistique de la police de Las Vegas

Le laboratoire de criminalistique de la police de Las Vegas bourdonnait d'activité lorsque Grissom passa ses murs éclairés de bleu. Le bâtiment lui paraissait bien différent de jour, quand la riche lumière dorée illuminait le laboratoire aux murs de verre et qu'il prenait vie, des hommes et des femmes frais et dispo en ses murs. Il était immunisé contre tout ça, et au contraire fila droit à son bureau, où il savait que Catherine l'attendait.

-Qu'avons-nous ? « Grissom passa la porte et posa sa sacoche sur son bureau perpétuellement encombré.

-Une affaire non classée d'il y a vingt ans -« L'Homme Papillon ». Il enlève ses victimes durant plus de trois jours, les viole et les brutalise à plusieurs reprises puis il les poignarde avant de leur peindre une partie de papillon sur le corps.

Catherine leva les yeux. Grande, mince, des cheveux blond-roux et d'incroyables yeux bleus, elle portait un pantalon noir, un pull en V et une veste. Il la regarda de haut en bas.

-Hypocrite.

-Hey, moi aussi j'ai perdu des heures de sommeil. Et je vous avais dit que je préférais la chemise marron clair ». Elle sourit. « Maintenant, voila ce qui est important : deux parties du papillon ont été trouvées à New York et à Miami, tout comme il y a vingt ans. Mais nous n'avons toujours pas trouvé la fille d'ici. Ce qui signifie…

Grissom soupira.

-Que notre homme se trouve quelque part à Las Vegas alors que nous parlons.

Catherine sourit tristement. Elle ferma le dossier et se glissa sur la chaise devant le bureau tandis que Grissom s'asseyait de l'autre côté.

-Bien. Et nous n'avons aucune idée de ce que nous cherchons.

La pièce était silencieuse. La tarentule du bureau de Grissom rampait inutilement contre la paroi de l'aquarium en verre qui l'abritait, essayant de se sauver même si elle ne le pouvait pas. Grissom la regarda comme si il voulait qu'elle en sorte et qu'elle lui donne la solution. Rien ne se produisit. Finalement, il leva les yeux et rencontra ceux de Catherine.

-Il n'y a qu'une chose à faire, n'est-ce pas ? Il l'entendit soupirer d'un air découragé.

-On doit le faire. Il va frapper à nouveau. Nous allons laisser l'équipe de jour la trouver ?

-On dirait que nous n'avons pas le choix ». Grissom était debout à présent, parcourant la pièce, prenant divers livres et dossiers sur des étagères et les empilant sur son bureau. « Je ne veux pas que cet homme recommence son cycle meurtrier. Nous avons échoué à sauver neuf femmes la dernière fois, Catherine. Pas cette fois. Appelez Brass. Dites-lui ce qui se passe, puis demandez à Judy de réserver sept billets d'avion pour le prochain vol à quitter Las Vegas.

-La destination ?

Catherine avait déjà quitté sa chaise et était à la porte.

Grissom eut un demi-sourire.

-New York.

New York

12h

Unité criminalistique

-Oui. Hmm hmm. Non, ça ira, nous nous arrangerons. Bien sûr. A 9h du matin. Nous vous verrons là-bas.

Mac Taylor raccrocha et se pinça l'arrête d'un geste nerveux. Grand, avec près d'un mètre quatre-vingt, les cheveux sombres et les yeux bleus, Mac était assis à son bureau, vêtu d'un pantalon noir, d'une chemise bleue et d'une cravate, les manches relevées jusqu »aux coudes. Il venait juste de recevoir des appels de Las Vegas et Miami. Deux équipes d'enquêteurs devaient arriver à New York le jour suivant, mais serait-il en mesure de les accueillir et d'organiser le transport jusqu'au laboratoire ? Stella avait déjà appelé La Guardia pour avoir les horaires des vols, et c'est à contre-cœur que Mac décrocha une nouvelle fois le combiné pour demander à ce que deux vans le rejoignent à l'aéroport pour 9h.

Il soupira. La journée serait longue.

-Hey, Mac ?

Danny Messer venait de frapper à la porte en verre du bureau de Mac.

-Oui ?

-Les photos de Sheldon à propos de la fille papillon viennent juste d'arriver ». Danny tendit un paquet de photos à son supérieur. »Il est à son labo en ce moment.

Mac commença à survoler les clichés. Le regard aveugle braqué sur lui, le corps martyrisé de la femme racontant les tortures subies, la douleur. Mac savait que toutes les femmes ne souhaitaient qu'une chose au bout de ces trois jours: mourir. Personne à sa connaissance n'aurait voulu vivre après avoir passé du temps avec l'assassin.

-Mac ? » Danny ramena Mac à la réalité. « Que se passe-t-il réellement ? Je veux dire, faire venir trois équipes de techniciens pour travailler ensemble, ça me semble…je ne sais pas…un peu trop.

Mac leva les yeux sur Danny.

-Quand ces meurtres ont débuté il y a vingt ans, nous n'avons pas été suffisamment rapides pour empêcher neuf femmes de mourir. Les équipes ne sont pas parvenues à attraper l'homme qui avait commis ces meurtres –il y avait des suspects, bien sûr. A cette époque, l'équipe de Las Vegas était certaine de le tenir.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-Un des membres de leur équipe a disparu pendant qu'ils étaient en train d'interroger le premier suspect. Trois jours plus tard…

-Madame Butterfly, fit Danny.

-Exactement. Alors cette fois-ci, il est crucial que nous l'arrêtions. Nous sommes tous dans le même bateau, vous vous rappelez ?

Danny étudia Mac pendant un moment, puis il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte du bureau.

-Hey, patron ?

Mac leva les yeux des photos.

-Oui, Danny ?

-Vous nous installez tous au même endroit pour une bonne raison, n'est-ce pas ?

Mac sourit.

-Oh oui.

Hochant la tête, Danny quitta le bureau en silence, et Mac se remit au travail. Il y avait beaucoup à faire en vingt-quatre heures.

Miami

Jour 2 – 06h

Aéroport International de Miami (MIA)

L'aéroport international de Miami grouillait de gens tandis qu'Horatio Caine rejoignait son équipe dans la zone d'embarquement. Il n'avait qu'une simple mallette avec lui ; le reste de ses bagages et ceux de son équipe avaient été contrôlés au point de sécurité, tout comme leur matériel et leurs mallettes d'enquête. Seule Calleigh avait emporté son insigne argenté avec elle à la demande d'Horatio, de peur que quelque chose d'inattendu se passe à bord.

Horatio était étonné de constater qu'à 6h du matin, les hommes et les femmes qui l'entouraient soient aussi vivants et alertes, criant dans leur téléphone ou via les talkies-walkies des agents de sécurité, tirant des bagages à roulettes ou des enfants au visage maculé de pâte orange qui entraînaient eux-mêmes leur valise d'enfant bourrée de peluches et de poupées. Leurs parents semblaient avoir atteint leur point de rupture. Et effectivement, une femme blonde habillée à la hâte essayait désespérément de calmer sa petite fille qui geignait, sa robe d'été éclaboussée par le jus rouge qui avait coulé du gobelet qu'elle tenait fermement entre ses petits doigts. Sa sœur, une jeune fille à l'air difficile de seize ans, était assise sans se rendre préoccuper de la situation et dodelinait de la tête en rythme avec la musique qui filtrait des écouteurs de son iPod.

Caine secoua la tête. Un rapide coup d'œil par la fenêtre du terminal lui apprit qu'il ne lui restait plus que quelques minutes avant que le vol nocturne en provenance de Las Vegas atterrisse. Encore quelques minutes, et le show commencerait _réellement_.

NdA: comme toujours, j'aime les feedbacks, que ce soit une charge virulente, une review extatique ou pour me parler de la météo (mais j'aurais vraiment une préférence pour les deux premières). J'aimerais aussi signaler que je n'ai pas encore décidé exactement de a) faire référence à Horatio comme Horatio ou Caine et b) faire référence à Grissom comme. Ce n'est pas ça l'important /*hausse les épaules*/ Voilà encore un chapitre !


End file.
